


Lemons and Tomatoes [Oneshots]

by RadBoi



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Lemato, Romance, Smut, chlonath, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-10
Updated: 2017-11-18
Packaged: 2019-01-31 12:21:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12681792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RadBoi/pseuds/RadBoi
Summary: I have dozens of different stories and ideas revolving around these two dorks, so I decided to create a hub for all of my one-shots. I'll be updating this frequently with plenty of bite-sized fluffy, angsty, or steamy stories. Might get a little graphic later on.





	1. Morning After (Aged-Up AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Not quite smut, but clear mentions of sex.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nathanaël and Chloé never cared to tell people about their intimate relationship, but Marinette's about to find out on her own.

“Hey Nathanaël, I was wondering if you were- Oh! I-uh…”

 

Marinette should have known better than to barge into a boy’s bedroom without knocking, and yet, she had done just that.

 

She had known Nathanaël Kurtzberg as long as she can remember. Despite the rather awkward period of time when he temporarily had a crush on her, and got akumatized for it, they had remained pretty good friends. As the years passed, and as his growth spurt finally made him taller than her, his crush on Marinette seemed to have disappeared. Marinette thought that was great, because the last thing she wanted was to have her lifetime friend get heartbroken. However, she never seemed to consider his love life beyond his silly childhood crush. Well, today she got her wakeup call.

 

Nathanaël wasn’t the only person sleeping in his bed. Laying next to him, wrapped in his arms, was none other than Chloé Goddamn Bourgeois. Chloé Akuma Creating Bourgeois, the blonde who, at one point, he literally tried to get revenge on. Here they were in the same bed together, naked!

 

Now, granted, Chloé had gotten a little better since those days. Okay, a _lot_ better. But still, Marinette never thought, not in a million years, that Nathanaël and Chloé would ever even consider friendship, much less a relationship, and no way in hell get down and dirty with each other.

 

Nathanaël groaned at waking up far too early than what was humanly possible on a Saturday. The blonde beside him also awoke from her sleep as she let out a tired yawn. She rolled on her side, snuggling closer to Nathanaël. He looked at the doorway, Marinette’s appearance not phasing him in the slightest “...what d’ya want Marinette?”

 

Marinette, on the other hand, had a million questions flying through her head, “...I… You… what… Why is Chloé in your bed?!?!”

 

Nathanaël turned back over to Chloé, still tired and still wanting to go back to sleep, “...’cause the couch was too uncomfortable.”

 

Chloé piped in, “Trust me, we tried anyways.”

 

Marinette’s mouth opened and closed like a fish. She didn’t know if she should be confused or disgusted. Probably an unhealthy mix of both.

 

“Don’t… don’t tell me you were drinking Nathanaël. Were you?”

 

“Well, I don’t have a hangover, if that answers your question.”

 

Chloé laughed, “Don’t worry, Marinette. We were both one hundred percent sober last night. We remember all of it.”

 

Marinette felt outside of her element. Nathanaël should be jumping out of his bed explaining that this was a complete mistake. He was always the younger immature one. She was the older responsible one. He was supposed to get embarrassed by stuff like this, not her! Yet, in a matter of seconds, Nathanaël had managed to switch tables. She wanted to get out of there, and as soon as possible.

 

“I… I just wanted to see if you wanted to… to um… to grab breakfast… but I guess you're kind of busy this morning.”

 

Chloé sighed, “More like all day.”

 

That’s it. Marinette abandoned ship. She left without a word, leaving the two love birds by themselves once more. But they didn’t care too much.

 

Nathanaël pulled Chloé back into his embrace, the shorter blonde resting her head against his bare chest. The redhead looked down, “Chloé?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“I think I just realized something.”

 

“Hm?”

 

“We haven’t really told anyone about us being a thing, have we?”

 

“Nope.”

 

“Does that bother you?”

 

“Not really.”

 

“Hm. Me neither,” He stared back up at the ceiling, “We can’t lie in bed here all day.”

 

Chloé grumbled, “Can’t we?”

 

He laughed, “I mean, we have to eat something.”

 

“Hm… I guess…”

 

She pulled the covers off, stretching her upper body as the artist ogled her bare skin. The blond gave him a sly look, before climbing out of bed, taunting him with her slender frame. She tenderly crossed the room, seductively swaying her naked hips, clearly aware of her current watcher.

 

She stood at the doorframe to the bathroom before turning back to him, “I’m gonna take a shower… care to join?” Nathanael didn’t need anymore convincing as he bounded after his sorta-maybe girlfriend.

 

That morning, Nathanaël Kurtzberg and Chloé Bourgeois arrived considerably late to breakfast.


	2. Stuck Together (Claustraphobic Chloe)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloe is claustrophobic. Luckily a certain redhead is there to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's quite a bit of steamy passion in this one. The closest I can get with explicit without actually being explicit. "French" kissing, hickeys, and such.
> 
> Also panic attacks

“Hahaha! I am Orb-Weaver, and you will all quiver before me!” The akuma’s pale blue face laughed maniacally as she threw ball after ball towards onlookers.

 

She wore a dark black skin tight suit adorned with white patterns and stripes. Extending out of her back were four additional legs, resembling that of spiders, which she was using climb the walls of the school.

 

In her hands were balls of gooey webbing that she was using to cocoon random pedestrians and students. Chloe, hiding behind a desk, peeked over to find Alya running across the courtyard. A ball, no bigger than a baseball, landed squarely on her back. In the matter of a second, the webbing encased her into an impenetrable cocoon.

 

Chloe’s face paled. Not only did she have an irrational fear of spiders, but she hated being in claustrophobic environments.

 

Thinking the coast was clear, she attempted to sprint outside of the classroom. Though of course, she had no idea that the Akuma was eyeing right for her. However, a certain redhead happened to notice a little too late.

 

“Chloe!”

 

She stopped and turned to see Nathanaël, running towards her, “What are you-?”

 

He tackled her to the ground as they barely missed a ball of webbing by an inch. She was now on the ground with Nathanaël on top of her. She struggled to get up as Nathanaël rolled off.

 

“Come on, blondie!”

 

“Don’t call me that- ahhh!” He grabbed her arm as he attempted to pull the struggling blonde away from the akuma. Of course, Chloe, a little in shock, wasn’t moving, so instead they both tumbled to the ground again, this time with her on top of him.

 

“Chloe, what are you-” He gasped as a white ball landed on her back. In an instant, his vision went dark.

 

They both sat there in darkness, neither saying anything as the situation slowly dawned on them. They were stuck right up against each other in a cocoon. She was straddling his hips and her face and hands were pressed right up against his chest.

 

“N-Nath?”

 

He groaned, “Yeah?” He could just barely make out her face, her deep blue eyes filled with worry.

 

“C-can you move?” 

 

He struggled for a bit but to no avail. The webbing, while elastic, was incredibly strong. He shook his head. Chloe sighed, her breathing shaky. She pushed herself away from him, clawing at the webbing herself.

 

After a few failed attempts, she started to legitimately panic. Fear glazed over in her eyes as her body began to shake. The fear of suffocation began to take hold and soon, she was having a hard time breathing, with her breaths choppy and cutting short.

 

“Chloe… Chloe!” She stopped, her arms relaxing, her eyes turning back to the redhead beneath her. Nathanaël’s arms gripped hers, “Calm down.”

 

“Calm down?!?! You want me to CALM DOWN?!?!”

 

“Chloe, it’s alright! Don’t worry.” His grip tightened around her hands until the blonde stopped struggling. Her breathing began to slow down, her tense muscles finally relaxing. The artist released his grip, his teal eyes even visible in the darkness of the cocoon, “You alright?”

 

She shook her head, “I’m not a fan of small enclosed spaces.”

  
“Claustrophobic?”

 

“... a little.”

 

He chuckled, “Me too.”

 

She raised her eyebrow, “You aren’t acting like it?”

 

“Why would I? I’ve got someone to keep me company.” She groaned at his cheesy grin, before becoming acutely aware of their position.

 

She was still straddling him, her hips pressed right up against his. She was suddenly glad that it was dark, otherwise he would see her face matching the same shade as his hair. Her cheeks were burning painfully, and she was hoping that he wouldn’t notice their predicament as well.

 

Unfortunately, being a hormonal teenager, Nathanaël definitely did, “H-hey Chloe?”

 

“Yeah,” her voice squeaked.

 

“Can you… um… do you think that… you can… uh… move off me?” His voice cracked.

 

She nodded silently, and slowly attempted to maneuver off of his… groin. This proved rather disastrous. Chloe started lifting herself up with some success, the elastic webbing proving to be quite stretchy. Nathanaël was able to sit up and rested his head against the surprisingly soft material.

 

However, just when the blonde attempted to push her luck and stretch the web further, it snapped back, pulling the two of them into a tighter hold. She lost her breath as her body was rocketed right back into Nathanaël’s.

 

Her face was pressed tightly against his chest again as she sat awkwardly in his lap. He pulled back, looking down at her.

 

“You okay?”

 

She grumbled into his shirt.

 

Nathanaël looked around their prison, uneasy about their current state. He pushed his hand into the webbing, only to have his fears confirmed.

 

“Chloe, we have to stop struggling.”

 

She slipped her head up, “What?”

 

“I… I think the more we struggle… the tighter the cocoon gets.”

 

Her eyes widened, her body breaking out in a cold sweat. She tried to reach out, claw at the webs maybe, she had no idea really. Chloe was on the verge of breaking down, until the redhead wrapped his strong arms around her.

 

“Chloe… you need to relax…” She looked up at him as he gave a small smile, “All we need to do is wait for Ladybug and Chat Noir to fix all of this.”   
  


“B-but… what if we suffocate?”

 

He looked around, before taking in a deep breath and exhaling, “I doubt this webbing is air tight, otherwise we would’ve run out of oxygen by now. Maybe earlier considering your panic at-,” He caught sight of her face.

 

She looked terrified. Not only that, but she looked so… fragile. He never thought that Chloe and fragile would ever be in the same sentence, but here moment, she looked so delicate, as if she were made of glass.

 

In that moment, without thinking, Nathanaël rested his chin on her soft blond hair, her head fitting surprisingly nicely in the crook of his neck. Her arms weaved around his shoulders as her legs wound themselves around his lower body. There they sat comfortably in the silence and cover of darkness. This lasted for a couple minutes until Chloe’s breathing finally began to calm down.

 

“Hey Chloe? Do you…,” he paused, considering his words carefully, “Do you have panic attacks?”

 

She lifted her head from his neck, and in a quiet weak voice, “...yes…”

 

Nathanaël pressed further, “...How… how often?”

 

She shrugged, “...sometimes… here and there…,” she sighed, “... I wish they would stop… it just makes you feel so… helpless…”

 

He took a deep breath, “Hey, uh… I know this might sound… wierd,” his cheeks began to heat up, “...but if you ever need someone to talk to… and you want to keep it… y’know… private,” she chuckled, “I’m always available.”

 

Chloe unexpectedly smiled, “...Thanks… I’ll keep that in mind…” They returned to silence, the only sound in the cocoon was their quiet breathing.

 

Nathanaël felt Chloe’s soft breaths against his neck. The blonde, on the other hand, felt his chest rise and fall against her smaller body. In this proximity, she could also smell the distinct scent of… him. It was indescribable, a mix of clean laundry and a hint of deodorant. It wasn’t strong on the nose, rather it was subtle, but also very comforting.

 

The worse part was the fact that their cocoon was getting hot. Thanks to her panic attack earlier, the blonde was coated in a faint sheen of sweat, that was slowly accumulating by the minute. She also noticed the droplets forming on Nathanaël’s face, clearly getting hot as well. 

 

As time continued to go by, the two began to grow increasingly worried.

 

“What do you think’s taking them so long?” She wondered aloud.

 

He shrugged, “I hope they aren’t stuck as well.”

 

Chloe’s eyes widened, realizing how plausible that really was, “What then?”

 

He shook his head, “I don’t know…”

 

They returned to silence, Chloe now being able to take in more and more details of Nathanaël’s face. He looked a lot more mature than she remembered, mostly due to his shorter hair. 

 

He too began to notice her face, looking delicate but also… beautiful. Nathanaël never thought he’d ever think that about Chloe, but her he couldn’t deny it. She looked stunning. His eyes were focused on her lips. She had them pursed, which made them look all the more kissable.

 

Without even thinking about repercussions, he pushed forward. Chloe squeaked but was soon muffled as his lips captured hers. It took her a second to comprehend what was happening, but before she knew it, she was kissing back. It wasn’t delicate, it was raw. She felt his tongue pry her lips, and she happily gave him access. Their tongues battled briefly, his taking the clear victory in her mouth.

 

His strong arms held her at a tender, but impossibly strong grip, with no hope for her to escape, even if she wanted to. Her hands wound themselves into his messy red hair. She squealed into his mouth when she felt a cheeky hand roam beneath her shirt, his warm hands feeling up the smooth bare skin of her lower back.

 

Nathanaël angled them into better positions, where he had easier access to her mouth, and together they continued they intense battle of passion. She pulled away to catch her breath, her face flushed red. She panted for a few seconds, before the redhead plunged back in. Though he was a little more slower this time, he was no less lustful towards the blonde.

 

Her hands wound themselves from his tousled hair, instead going for his own shirt. They slipped underneath, groping and massaging the strong muscles that lay beneath. Their hips grinded against each other, both dying for a release. Ironically, the cocoon was so small that they couldn’t even attempt to remove their clothes.

 

Nathanaël groaned as he felt his groin stimulated by hers, before pulling away, smirking at how flustered the blonde looked. He then leaned forward against her smooth neck and began to suckle at her skin.

 

Chloe gasped, realizing what he was doing, but she didn’t stop him. He slowly bit down and started sucking, eliciting high pitched moans and squeaks from her. 

 

“N-nath!”

 

Her arms grasped uselessly around his back as he continued his mission, before he finally leaned back, admiring his work. A bright red hickey lay right on Chloe’s neck. The blonde lifted her hand to confirm her suspicions. She eyed him with a hint of mischief, before enacting her revenge.

 

As planned, she leaped on top him forcing him to fall back onto the ground. With her straddling him, she had easy access to his own neck, so she took it. He groaned at the feeling of her small lips sucking at his skin, creating a lot of suction and… dare he say… weird pleasure… until finally the blonde leaned back.

 

Now both dorks had large hickeys on their necks for all of the world to see, but neither cared. Nathanaël sat up, surprising Chloe as she held on to his larger frame.

 

“Nath? What’re you- mmph?!?!”

 

His lips silenced hers, and soon he had angled himself on top of her, Chloe laying in his hold. His kissed the smaller figure beneath him, enjoying the way her body felt against his. They were impossibly close together and yet they both wanted to get closer… if that was even physically possible.

 

She felt his hand slide its way through her golden locks, the redhead removing the hair tie. With her hair flowing free, he was able to run his hand through it, loving it’s soft texture.

 

The two continued their passionate kissing, wishing that their cocoon could last for eternity. But apparently, eternity meant about twenty minutes. In an instead, their eyes were assaulted by a blinding light.

 

Chloe covered her eyes, and as they finally adjusted, she got a good look of her surroundings. They were right at the entrance to the classroom. In the light, she was able to see Nathanaël a lot more clearer, and it simply caused her to blush. His shirt rode up on his body, exposing his abs. His hair was messed up beyond repair, looking as if he had just gotten out of bed. However a bright red mark lay perfectly placed on his neck.

 

Nathanaël however got a good look at Chloe. Her blonde hair was loose and completely messy, with stray hairs fraying outwards. Her cheeks were bright red and her puffy lips panting for air. Sweat covered her exposed skin, including the lower part of her shirt, which exposed her smooth midriff. Most noticeably was his gift to her, a hickey along her neck which was a bit larger than his.

 

The blonde looked down to the courtyard, seeing the other students out of their cocoons, but no one was paying attention to them.

 

She leapt backward, startling Nathanaël, “C-Chloe?”

 

Without a second thought, Chloe did the stupidest thing in her entire life… she ran. Nathanaël had no time to react as the blonde raced down to the courtyard and out of the School. He lay there, alone, confused on how he should feel.

 

<>

 

“Hey Nath!”

 

“...hey Marinette…,” he sighed.

 

She gasped, “What happened to your neck?”

 

A large bandaid was covering the red spot, “Oh… nothing…”

 

<>

 

“Hey Chloe! What happened? No one could find you after the Akuma attack!”

 

“Oh… I just felt… sick… so I thought I’d step out.”

 

Sabrina’s eyes narrowed, “Why are you wearing a scarf? You know it’s like 60 degrees out, right?”

 

Chloe sunk further in the fabric wrapped around her neck, “... no reason.”

 

<>

 

It had been a week since their little… session… and Nathanaël was beginning to think that his feelings were one sided. He sat on his bed, the darkness of night falling over Paris out his window. He sighed, realizing that Chloe definitely had better guys to fawn over, like Adrien.

 

He frowned, thinking to himself aloud, “I’m a nobody…” he chuckled, “...just some stupid artist…”

 

He looked back out towards the city before his phone buzzed. He climbed over to his night stand, snatching the thing up. It was Chloe.

 

“Hello?”

 

“N-nath?” her voice felt shaky.

 

“Yeah… yeah it’s me.”

 

She let out a choppy breath, “R-remember those… those panic attacks I talked about?”

 

“Yeah… I do.”

 

“Do… do you think you… could you…,” she was struggling to find the words, but the redhead had already figured out what she was asking for.

 

“I’ll be right over.”

 

A pause, before he heard a weak, “...thanks…”

 

That night, a tired redhead trekked across paris to spend the night with a certain rich blonde. The two were inseparable after that night, and despite not officially “dating” until a year later, they remained stuck together. Chloe would continue to have more panic attacks in the middle of the night, and after she would make a brief phone call, Nathanaël would make his way to the hotel just to comfort her back to sleep. 

 

Nathanaël would be exhausted the morning after, so Chloe would often give him professionally made coffee from the hotel cafe. However, his real reward was a quick peck on the cheek and according to the redhead, that more than made up for it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, I've got a tumblr now! If you've got story prompts you want me to look at or just have some questions you wanna throw my way, go check it out. I'll also be using it to talk about old movies and games I enjoy and maybe to give some updates on the progress of my stories.
> 
> slavicwasteland.tumblr.com


	3. Secret Meetings (Aged-Up AU)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To Chloé, Nathanaël was her drug. On dark quiet nights, she found herself sneaking across Paris into his euphoric embrace, but is there something more to their... promiscuous relationship?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a steamy little story for you guys. This is probably the closest I can get to smut without actual smut. It's also quite fluffy because what isn't when you have these two dorks together?

Chloé stepped inside the cramped stairwell, her face hidden by the hood of her jacket. Only a few strands of hair hung out as she wearily glanced behind her, ensuring that no one was following. Her blue eyes scanned the doorway before she made her way up. Her cheeks and nose were bright red from the crisp coldness of the early winter night, the blonde practically purring at the warmth of the building.

 

At that moment, an annoying creature made herself known, “I still don’t know why you keep seeing him like this.”

 

She shot a glare down to the yellow kwami crossing her little arms. Chloé sighed, “Enough Pollen.”

 

“Also why do you only do these one night stands? I imagine he’d love to go out with you any other day in the week.”

 

The blonde huffed, “You know why.”

 

“Because you’re dumb?”

 

She rolled her eyes, “It’s to keep him safe. Us safe.” She continued up the stairwell, “Could you imagine what people would think if they saw Chloé Bourgeois in bed with a guy like Nathanaël?”

 

The Kwami raised her eyebrow, “What on Earth are you talking about, Nathanaël is such a sweet boy!”

 

“That’s not what I meant Pollen. I mean the fact that he’s…”

 

“...not a rich kid like you?” Chloé pursed her lips, but silently nodded. The kwami chuckled, “Kid I’ve been around longer than your history books teach, and if there’s one thing I’ve learned, money and wealth are insignificant when it comes to love,” she thought for a moment, “though it does help.”

 

“Pollen-”

 

“Sex is actually a lot more important, the more I think about it...”

 

“Please stop!”

 

The Kwami grinned, “Why, afraid you’re going to fall in love with Natanael?”

 

“Shut up… besides… it’s not like that. We’re just friends… with benefits. Yeah that’s it”

 

The Kwami hovered right in front of her face, “Just friends don’t make out with each other, just friends don’t make each other lunches and leave goofy little love notes inside, and most importantly, just friends don’t cross Paris at 9:30 at night in cold weather like this just to see each other.” The Kwami smiled, “I think you meant to say lovers.”

 

Chloé rolled her eyes, ignoring the Kwami’s advice. She finally reached his floor, and glanced down the hallway. Empty as usual. She walked down towards his door, her Kwami in toe, and pressed the doorbell.

 

After a few seconds, a familiar redhead opened the door. He looked down at her, his messy hair, while shorter, still managing to get in his eyes, “Hey blondie.”

 

“Hey red.”

 

He chuckled, “Am I red, or blue?”

 

“You know, silly.” She walked inside, hanging her coat up, “I call you blue when you’re in the spandex, and red when you aren’t.”

 

On que, a little blue bird flew up from Nathanaël’s shoulder, hovering next to Pollen, together the two Kwamis ventured into the redhead’s living room, leaving the two alone.

 

“...So…” He rubbed his neck, “...tough week… huh?”

 

She nodded, “...I had a lot of things to do…”

 

A second ticked by. Then without warning, they pounced on each other. Chloé lept into Nathanaël’s arms, her legs wrapping around his waist as her hands held onto his neck. His strong arms reaching down to her backside, grabbing her rear end. Chloé squeaked as she felt his hand grope her lower cheeks.

 

Together the two’s mouths meshed together, their tongues clashing for dominance as they swapped spit. Chloé groaned into Nathanaël’s mouth as he continued to squeeze and grope her ass. The blonde, meanwhile, was playing with Nathanaël’s hair, enjoying it’s soft texture and messy nature.

 

Oh god, she forgot just how much she missed this. How much she missed him. She often thought of her nights with Nathanaël as a drug, something dangerous and taboo that was easy to get addicted to. However, the more she thought about it, the more it felt like drinking water after a draught. She could not imagine a week going by without even talking to him, much less getting down and dirty with him.

 

Finally, they broke apart, panting. Chloé could only speak in brief fragments as Nathanaël kissed her, “...missed-mmph-you-mmmph…”

 

“...mmmph-me-mmph-too…”

 

“...bedroom?”

 

He nodded in her kiss. Despite being somewhat occupied, he maneuvered backwards until his back hit the door of his bedroom. Chloé fumbled with the doorknob until it opened, and he backed up inside. They broke apart again, both panting for oxygen.

 

Chloé looked up at him, “...foreplay…?” she panted. He shook his head, her smiling in agreement, “...me neither…”

 

He placed her down on the bed as she let go of her neck. The blonde began to rip of her clothes, as if they had caught fire. Nathanaël was doing the same. She slipped out her jeans and peeled of her shirt, glancing up and admiring the redhead.

 

He had his shirt off and was unzipping his jeans, giving her a good view of his muscular chest. A faint scar on his side was slightly visible, a harsh reminder of their dangerous alter-egos. Even still, his body oozed sex appeal like honey on a beehive.

 

When he was down to his boxer briefs, he saw her own body. Chloé’s pale skin looked smooth and flawless. Her underwear was the only thing left on her body, wrapped around her slender hips and cupping her breasts. She used to be quite self conscious about her… size… especially in comparison to many girls in her class. However, enough exposure to Nathanaël had removed that from her head. Now, she had no problem laying completely naked in front of him.

 

He leaned forward, kissing her neck, tickling the skin and causing the blonde to let out giggles, “...heh-heh… Nath! You said no foreplay!”

 

The artist pulled her against his chest, his larger body looking imposing over hers, “You didn’t say anything about kissing.”

 

Chloé relaxed in his grip, her stresses and fears melting away, utterly forgotten. Instead, the only thing that mattered was right in front of her, laying tender kisses on her body. Chloé hadn’t realized how tense her shoulders were until now, but here in front of the dorky artist, everything finally just felt… right.

 

<>

 

They laid there for what felt like an hour, just panting for air. Their naked bodies were slick with sweat and their hair utterly messy. Chloé just layed there, on top of Nathanaël’s bare chest, rising and falling with every breath. The bed was completely dirty, adorned with their sweat and other bodily fluids. The room filled with the distinct musk of sweat and sex, and Chloé loved it.

 

Nathanaël leaned forward, placing kisses onto her lips, the blonde tenderly kissing back. His hands weaved themselves into her wild hair, and the two were utterly content with staying like that for eternity.

 

Eventually, Nathanaël sat up, Chloé sitting in his lap, as he rubbed circles on top of her smooth stomach, “...We’ve made quite the mess…”

 

She giggled, “...more than usual… that’s why I prefer doing it in the shower…”

 

“But that just makes my water bill skyrocket.” He rubbed his hair, which was now pressed down on his wet forehead, “...speaking of which, I’m gonna clean myself off…”

 

She stretched, the artist briefly ogling her bare chest, “...okay, I’ll join you…but can you carry me?”

 

He raised his eyebrow, “Why? Can’t you walk?”

 

She pouted childishly, “...I’m too tired…” she looked up at him, “Please?”

 

He giggled at her, “Okay, fine miss high maintenance.”

 

He leaned down and grabbed her legs and her back, carrying her bridal style into the bathroom. Once setting her down, he hosed them down with hot water, Chloé purring at the sensation.

 

<>

 

Chloé relaxed on his couch wearing his sweatpants and wearing his loose shirt. She had his pants tightened so they fit snug around her slender waist, and they were very comfortable. However his shirt hung loosely over her body and was obvious to anyone that it was a boy’s shirt. She sniffed it, the scent of Nathanaël distinctly present. Chloé decided that she wanted to keep that shirt.

 

The boy walked back inside, having just put their clothes and the bed sheets in the washing machine. He wore loose fitting pajama pants that hung low on his hips, exposing his v lines up to his bare chest. Chloé had no shame in being caught admiring his frame, only giving a devious smirk.

 

“I’m guessing you wanna stay the night?” She nodded, “Good, cause I ordered some takeout. I don’t know about you but I’m starving.”

 

He sat beside her, the blonde crawling up into his strong embrace as some dumb movie played on his tv. Nathanaël suddenly felt presser on his groin, gasping at the sensation. Chloé was grinding at him slowly and tenderly, but her intentions clear.

 

“Mmmh… babe…”

 

She started leaving kisses along his neck, “When do you have class?”

 

“M-monday.”

 

She smiled, “Good, looks you have me all weekend.”

 

She nuzzled into his chest, the redhead pulling her close, “Dinner should be here in about twenty minutes.”

 

Chloé pushed him down on the couch, her body straddling his, “We can do it in ten, no sweat.”

 

“Oh… you're on, beautiful!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want me to do a story prompt or simply have any questions, come check out my Tumblr:
> 
> slavicwasteland.tumblr.com


	4. Across an Ocean (College Fluff)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chloé has a rather unpleasant life at College in America. Luckily, there's a certain artist who can always make her smile, even if he's an entire ocean away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back. Not quite as steamy as before, just some fluffy sweetness. Though word of warning, you may want to check with your dentist for cavities afterward.

“-and I keep telling her that she needs to go out or somthin’, yet she always hide up in our room.”

 

Two young women were conversing outside their dorm room, the sky darkening with dusk approaching. Various students came and went, however the campus remained quiet.

 

“I know!” The woman threw up her arms “I’ve asked her a hundred times to come out clubbing, yet she always ditches us to read some stupid text books.”

 

“What is she, studying history?”

 

“Yeah, but she’s way too obsessed with it.”

 

The woman laughed, “She’s also quite the bitch! Just last week, I tried to get her to hook up with Paul, ‘cause you know how he has a thing for blondes right?”

 

“Yeah. Le’mee guess, she ignored him.”

 

“Worse. She insulted him!” The woman cackled, “She had the varsity quarterback ask her out on a date and she refused!”

 

The other girl shook her head, “Well you know what it is, don’t you? She’s got a special someone back home.”

 

The girl scoffed, “Oh please. Probably some arrange marriage type shit that they do in France. I bet he’s just another rich kid who's only interested in her for more money.”

 

“She is such a weirdo,” the woman thought aloud, “She’s got such a chip on her shoulder. I think she should ditch that redhead loser and get laid or something.”

 

“...or just get laid and not tell him.” They laughed together, unaware of the figure standing in front of the door, right in her path.

 

They turned, seeing the blonde, her eyes practically burning with hatred and her fists clenched, ready to swing. She was growling with anger, desperately holding back from lunging at them like a vicious animal. Chloé didn’t say a word, and silently walked past them, ignoring their staring and their excuses.

 

She walked into the dormitory, the empty hallways echoing with the clicking of her heels. The textbooks in her hands felt like weights, keeping her off balance. She begged her eyes not to let even the hint of moisture come through, and even then, they began to water up.

 

Chloé rushed into her dorm room, slamming the door shut. She walked to her computer, and leaned in the chair, her thoughts swirling as emotions bubbled inside her.

 

She looked at her calender, “Halfway there,” she muttered to herself.

 

The blonde had gone through many epiphanies during her studies in America. The first one of which made her realize just how much of a bitch she was to Marinette. She hated the women in her dorm with a vengeance, mostly because of how much they reminded her of… well… her… though her years ago.

 

They wanted to go to parties, they hated studying, they loved to insult everyone who so much as thought differently than they did. They openly cheated on their boyfriends and would publicly mock them on social media right before dumping them and repeating the cycle.

 

Chloé opened her drawer, pausing at the sight of her Kwami snuggled up peacefully in a deep sleep. The blonde lightly scratched the top of Pollen’s head, the little bee smiling happily. Chloé sighed, wishing that she could be that happy as well.

 

A notification popped up on her computer. She turned, seeing a message in skype. Nathanaël. Her heart did a flip flop, and she rushed to open the skype chat.

 

Once the camera’s turned on, she caught sight of Nathanaël. He looked back at her, his eyes lighting up immediately, “Hey babe!”

 

She smiled, “...Hi…,”

 

His lips thinned into a frown, “What’s wrong?”

 

“Nothin’... just a stressful day. You know how it is.”

  
He nodded, before looking down, “Hey, I kinda have a weird request. Could you back up from your camera?”

 

She blinked, dumbfounded, “Huh?”

 

“Can you stand like five feet away from your camera?”

 

“Ooookay?” She stood, taking a few paces backwards, “Like this?”

 

“Yeah, perfect! Now can you just do this pose?” He humorously stick his hip to the side, placing his hand on it, while looking off in the distance. It was clearly meant to be a graceful feminine gesture, but the way he did it looked so goofy.

 

Chloé cracked up, the redhead merely smiling in response. The blonde laughed at his weirdness, but Nathanaël was simply happy to see his girlfriend smile for the first time that night. However, she did as he asked, and followed the pose, albeit with a little more grace, 

 

“Y’know kurtzberg, I won’t be able to hold this all night.”

 

“I know! I just need two more seconds,” He scribbled something down in his notebook, before snapping it shut, “And finished.”

 

Chloé sat back down, “What was that for?”

 

“Painting. I needed a model that could replicate your beauty, however it seems there isn’t one in the whole of France,” Chloé giggled, “So I decided to get the real thing instead.”

 

She rested her head on her hands, finally relaxing, “...I miss you…”

 

He gave a sad smile, “...I miss you too… I’m still coming to visit you for Christmas.”

 

Chloé sighed, “You don’t have to do that, Nath. Tickets are going to be so expensive.”

 

Nathanaël held his hands up, not having any of it, “Missing halloween was barely passable. But not spending Christmas with you is going to physically kill me. I’m coming over there no matter what you say.”

 

She rolled her eyes, “The worse thing is that you probably won’t let me pay for it?”

 

“I can pay for myself. Besides, I’ve got things covered,” He leaned back, wiping a loose strand of messy hair out of his eyes, “My Mom’s got a relative who lives just a city over. I can just drive over to see you when you get out of class.”

 

Chloé thought about it. To be honest, she loved the idea of having an entire break with just Nathanaël.

 

“I am actually afraid that when I see you again I won’t be able to control myself. There are so many things that I want to do with you.”

 

Chloé raised her eyebrow, “Oh really? What do you have in mind?”

 

“Well…” he thought, “I’m gonna pick you up. I’m gonna toss you on the bed, still struggling.”

 

Chloé’s breath hitched.

 

“I’m gonna strip you of your clothes.”

 

Her eyes widened.   
  


“Then we’re going to put on Pajamas and eat junk food all day.”

 

Chloé huffed, “I thought you were going somewhere else with that.”

 

“Like what?”

 

“Like… y’know… more smutty.”

 

He put his hands on his hips, “Miss bourgeois… you have a dirty mind.”

 

She pouted, “Hey, you’re just as bad.” She groaned, “You know what the one thing I miss the most is?”

 

“My humor?”

 

“Well that? But you know what else? Sex.”

 

He laughed.

 

“I’m serious Nath. The girls here talk about it so casually, you’d think you were in the redlight district.”

 

The redhead chuckled, “Well I’ll tell you what. When I see you on Christmas, we can do as much dirty stuff as you want.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yep. We can play in mud. We can eat barbeque ribs. We can even stop taking showers.”

 

“Gross.”

 

“What? I thought you wanted something dirty,” Chloé smiled, realizing just how much of a dork he really was, “By the way, I really want to try American ribs out sometime. How are they over there?”

 

“Ribs are more of a southern thing.”

 

He leaned forward, “So what’s a Minnesota specialty, then?”

 

She shrugged, “I dunno, Hot dish? I hear it’s good in the winter,” he eyes widened, “Are you sure you want to come during December? It gets pretty cold that time of year.”

 

He waved his hand, “To see you, I’ll brave through anything, my love.”

 

They talked for hours. They discussed menial small things, like classes and gossip or drama. Nathanaël showed off his recent paintings, to which Chloé was speechless at each one. They joked around for a bit until their Dorms quieted down, finally able to talk a little more privately.

 

The blonde smiled, “How’s hero duty going?”

 

“Pretty good. We’ve split up the extra patrol shifts, so it’s no hassle really.” He rubbed a hand through his messy hair, “Though the gang really misses you.”

 

“Well tell them that I miss them too.” Chloé yawned, stretching her arms.

 

“Am I keeping you up.”

 

She shook her head, “Nah. Though hang on for just a sec.”

 

Chloé stood, pulling off her jeans, and rummaged around the room for pajama pants. She came back, Nathanaël sporting a cocky grin.

 

“You better not have peeked Kurtzberg.”

 

“Oh please, I’ve seen you way more naked and in way more compromising positions.” His grin grew, “Though pink looks nice on you.”

 

She blushed, “You’re a naughty boy, Red. Though, speaking of which, look what arrived last week.”

 

Chloé reached down into her drawer, pulling out a pair of… lingerie. The redhead’s face matched his hair as she showed him a blue and orange colored set, intentionally matching his costume colors.

 

The blonde gave a wicked smirk, “I can’t wait to try these on when you get here.”

 

“Since when were you a Le Paon fan?”

 

“Since always. I love that silly bird,” she put the clothes away, “How is Dussu anyways?”

 

“Well, she’s snoozing, pretty normal actually. I know she misses you too.” Chloé yawned again, her eyes getting heavy. Nathanaël noticed this, “Why don’t you get some sleep, babe. It’s getting pretty late.”

 

She pouted childishly, “I don’t wanna… it’s too early.”

 

“I don’t want you to fall asleep at your computer again,” Chloé flushed at the embarrassing memory, “Besides, you’ve had a long day, you deserve it.”

 

“I guess it wouldn’t hurt to get some beauty sleep.”

 

Nathanaël smiled, “Babe, you’re beautiful no matter what time of day it is. Though I prefer seeing well rested beautiful over sleepy tired beautiful.”

 

The corner of her lips pulled up, a grin coming to her face, “You’re too good for me Nath.”

 

This time, the redhead yawned, “I’ll talk to you in the mornin’. Good night gorgeous.”

 

“Back at you handsome.”

 

They giggled like the dorks that they are and reluctantly, Chloé hovered her mouse over the end call button. She hesitated, “H-hey Nathanaël?”

 

“Hm?”

 

She took deep breath, “I… I love you…”

 

He blinked, a hint of red gracing his cheeks, “... I love you too, Chloé.”

 

They lingered for a few seconds, before she finally ended the call. Chloé lept into bed, an odd feeling in her stomach. It was jittery and yet comforting at the same time. She giggled helplessly, like she was still in middle school and not in college. Chloé realized something that took her way too long to figure out, she was head over heels in love with that silly boy.

 

On the other side of the world, Nathanaël sat at his desk, his thoughts entirely on the blonde beauty. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn’t stop smiling. He shook his head, talking to himself.

 

“I don’t care what anyone says. I have to marry that woman.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously though, Hot Dish in Minnesota is the best. Especially Tater Tot Hot Dish. In fact, I'm gonna make myself some right now.
> 
> If you want me to do a story prompt or simply have any questions, come check out my Tumblr:
> 
> slavicwasteland.tumblr.com


End file.
